


Dangerous Games.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Consent Issues, Dominant Kylo Ren, Force Choking, Hux Enjoys Being Force-Choked, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Lightsaber Fellatio, M/M, Masochist Hux, Mind Control, Non-Negotiated Kink, Power Dynamics, Sadist Kylo Ren, Submissive Hux, Unrepentant porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 23:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6260311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ren is playing with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous Games.

**Author's Note:**

> Additional content note: Hux gets off on the knowledge that Ren can force him to do anything.

1.

Hux has not become a general of the First Order by the age of thirty by being completely devoid of survival instincts. When a Sith Lord takes up residence on his ship, Hux wastes no time in learning the limits. Hux has heard stories from officers who served under Darth Vader and so expects the worst. Lord Ren's fits of anger, however, are oddly controlled. He never maims or kills a member of Hux's crew, and is careful even with droids. And yet, his anger quickly grows legendary aboard the ship. Ren chooses his targets well. If the Dark Side of the Force requires violence from its adherents, Hux must make allowances for that. There is hardly anything else he could do about it.

On the day that Ren's control breaks, they are alone in a conference room. Reports have been filtering in of a map to find the legendary Jedi Luke Skywalker, and as the sparse details were being explained, the tension in the room grew to such a vibrating, living _thing_ that everyone had fled the room the moment Hux dismissed them.

And so there Hux stands, bracing himself. He will not abandon any member of his crew to Ren's loss of control. He will not order anyone to take something without being willing to undergo it himself. It is the only way to build loyalty in his crew.

The pressure builds slowly, so slowly that Hux doesn't notice it until it is suddenly _there_ , an unmistakable presence, and he claws at his throat, gasping desperately for air. And then he is floating, kicking uselessly, _pointlessly_ , and the pain and constriction in his throat are rivaled only by the desperation and throbbing in his head. He can feel Ren there, a dark heavy presence, searching for something, demanding answers, and Hux has none to give him.

An eternity passes before Ren releases him, and Hux falls to the floor, pushing himself up onto his forearms and coughing, gasping heavily for air. Ren's boot on his back pushes him back down again and then... Ren laughs. It is a disgusting sound through his vocoder.

And then, with a swirl of his robes, Ren departs. The room is no longer crackling with Ren's anger and Hux's head is blissfully empty of his presence. And without those distractions, Hux is suddenly aware of his body's reactions to Ren's little murder attempt.

Hux's face burns with embarrassment. He hasn't come that quickly since he was a teenager. 

 

2.

Hux refuses to be cowed. He is in command of himself and of his forces, and if Ren will insist on humiliating him, well, so long as that remains in private, it will not be permitted to interfere with his duties. And Ren does seem willing to keep their interactions private. Perhaps it is the hunt for Skywalker, or perhaps it is Hux's peculiar reaction to Ren's powers, but it is as if a dam has broken. Hux can find no pattern in it, but it is a constant concern. Ren will find him. Ren will seclude them. And then Ren will--

Hux cannot lie to himself, not here. It is not a display of power. It is not a threat. It is not a _reminder_. Ren is simply playing with him.

It has been eleven times so far and Ren has not lost his control since the first. Ren is not using this as an outlet for his anger. He is not taking frustrations out on Hux's back. He is--

Ren is enjoying himself. 

And Hux? Hux reminds himself that he would never permit this were Ren not who he is. He would never allow himself to be used like this, he would never grovel at someone's feet and beg to be kicked, if it weren't Ren. 

Ren, after all, could make him do it. Ren has the power. Hux is entirely at his mercy, should Ren wish it. And damn it all if the loss of power isn't an aphrodisiac in its own right. 

And Ren is clearly enjoying his reluctance, reveling in his position. When they are not alone, Ren will permit Hux to speak to him as Hux pleases. In private, Hux has been punished many times for his tongue.

And so long as Ren keeps it private, Hux will do nothing--

He cannot lie. so long as Ren keeps it private, Hux will not give in to his conscience and insist Ren end this. 

After all, if no one knows, it does not need to end.

 

3.

It is when Ren begins to get into Hux's mind and stay there that Hux considers that he may have let this go too far. It is not a game when Ren can invade his dreams, leaving him waking up covered in sweat and semen, and somehow still erect. Ren coaxes orgasm after orgasm from him, while Ren, damn him, is still on the other side of the ship. Hux has found himself on his hands and knees on the floor, nuzzling at Ren's boots, and always, always Ren's knowing laughter as Hux ruts against the floor. He is a general, not a pet, but Ren apparently sees no distinction.

Ren is infuriating and Hux hates him dearly, but he cannot bring himself to end it permanently. He has thrown Ren out of his quarters, only to later hold Ren back after a briefing and ask him to come for dinner.

Because Ren gives him things Hux has never had before, has never been able to ask for before, has never even known he wants. Hux cannot find words sometimes, but Ren is in his mind, and Ren knows. Damn him, Ren always knows.

And Ren can take everything Hux can throw at him, and more. Ren can hold him down and Hux can lose himself in fighting back, he can punch and kick and try to throw off Ren's control from his body and his mind, but in the end, he cannot budge Ren. Ren's abilities are a power beyond Hux's ability to fight, and, oh, is it a relief. Hux can exhaust himself in struggle, Hux can make Ren earn Hux's surrender, but then he _can_ surrender. He can let Ren take his due without fighting it, because he has already fought it and been conquered.

It is freeing in a way nothing has ever been before. Hux's entire life has been an exercise in control. And now he is permitted -- now he is required -- to lose it. He can give all of himself to Ren and know that Ren will hurt him, Ren will break him, but that Ren will make sure he is ready for duty the next day. Hux has never experienced anything like this before and doubts he ever will again. And, for that alone, he cannot bear to end it.

 

4.

Ren has had all of his fingers in Hux's mouth at some time tonight, both with his gloves on and without, but Hux has learned to read his moods from the smell of the air. Ren is unsatisfied with Hux's performance. Something is building. Something is going to break. Ren will not be left unsatisfied for long; he doesn't have the patience.

And then Ren stands. He unclips his lightsaber from his belt, and Hux holds himself perfectly still, certain that this will be the moment Ren flies into a rage and cuts Hux down where he kneels. Instead, Ren changes his grip on his lightsaber and holds it in front of Hux's mouth.

The message is clear, but Ren does not accompany it with any pressure on Hux's mind or physical touch on Hux's head.

Lightsabers, Hux knows now, smell like ozone even days after they were last activated. They taste like the air does when Ren is infuriated, full of heat and static and threat. Hux dips his tongue into the crevices of the one of the most elegantly crafted, dangerous weapons ever known, threat and power encased in metal, and he keeps his hands firmly behind his back; he does not dare touch. His world has become warm metal, Ren's hands, and the burnt taste of the crossguard vents against his lips. Ren allows Hux to kiss his fingers and then moves them out of the way so that Hux can minister to the rest of the hilt.

If Ren activated the lightsaber, death would be instantaneous. Hux wouldn't even notice it. If Hux were in the habit of being scared, he would be terrified. Instead, it's a thrill beyond what Hux has ever known. He has been this close to death before, but never this close to a death so personal. So intimate. So _crafted_.

Above him, Ren makes a small sound and suddenly Ren has Hux gripped by the back of the neck and the hilt of the lightsaber fully in his mouth. The crossguard vents stretch Hux's cheeks obscenely, and then Ren kicks Hux in the chest and he falls onto his back. Hux stares up at Ren as Ren, whose hands are certainly not _shaking_ , attaches his lightsaber to his belt.

"There is something to be said for the subjugation of the military before the Sith, but that is not it," Ren says, and his voice is shaking even from behind the mask.

Hux moves one of his hands behind his head to pillow it, and says nothing.

"You allow me too much," Ren retorts, and he vanishes from the room between blinks.

 

5.

Ren avoids him for a fortnight. He does not do anything so pedestrian as disappear, no, he merely manages to find himself in places that Hux is not. When they report to Snoke together, Ren does not deign to look in Hux's direction. But it cannot last. It does not last. And so Hux returns to his quarters one night to find Ren pacing awkwardly, his mask abandoned on Hux's desk. Hux has only rarely seen Ren's face. It's usually only when Ren wants to leave bite marks. Hux rather enjoys the mask; it makes everything all the more brutal.

Ren is expressionless when he looks at Hux. He may as well be still wearing the mask. "I should not have done what I did," he says.

Hux nods. "I understand. The lightsaber is a mystical thing and you sullied--"

"No, you idiot," Ren says harshly. He backs Hux up against the wall and looms over him. "I could have killed you, and you allowed it."

Hux refuses to be cowed. "Mmhmm. And yet you did not kill me. Fascinating. It's almost as if you can control yourself, given the proper incentive."

"You are _endlessly frustrating_ ," Ren says. The air crackles around him. "Have you never learned caution?"

"I would not have gotten anywhere near where I am by being cautious," Hux says. "I have, however, learned survival."

"Survival?" Ren barks a laugh. "Don't pretend this has ever been about survival for you. I've been inside your head. You _enjoy_ cowering at my feet."

Hux shrugs. "And you enjoy having me there, so I don't see what the problem is. Do you?"

Ren takes a step back. "No. I don't see a problem here." Ren's mask comes to him, but Ren hesitates.

"Leave it off," Hux tells him. Ren nods and kisses him for the first time, harsh and possessive. His power is like a collar, thick and tight around Hux's throat.


End file.
